Your Sister, Oh! My mistake
by ktlynrose
Summary: Nathan and Taylor fiasco. Starts in season 2 episode 11, I believe. Towards the end of the story more mature.
1. Chapter 1

**Second Story idea... But fourth actual story... Hope you all like. One shot...  
**

**The missing Nathan and Taylor fiasco. **

**Read and Review please! **

* * *

The rain was really coming down out there. He could hear it hitting the roof of the apartment. It seemed like it had just started out of nowhere. But he could tell the tall tale signs of a rainstorm coming on. He had seen enough. In fact he quite liked the rain. In a matter of minutes it had turned into a torrential downpour.

Haley still hadn't come home. They had had a big fight. It had all started when she started making music with Chris Keller. Nathan had this whole thing planned out for the dance. He had hired a carriage to take them to the formal. IT was all so romantic. Haley would've loved it. But she was late. She was the one that had wanted to go to the dance in the first place. And then she didn't show up for almost two more hours. He had to enter the gym alone without her by his side. It had been really hard for him the whole night. He had to talk to his parents, make small talk with them. It was all just so awkward.

The rain was still coming down. And he could tell that Haley wasn't going to show up tonight. Tonight he had planned a dinner to make up for all of the things he had said before they had made up earlier today. She had found out about Dan's heart condition and that it was genetic. Nathan had reassured her that he took the test and he was fine. And then she said that she wouldn't be seeing or working with Chris anymore. He had been so happy but where was she now when he had this whole thing planned for her.

He thought about waiting for just a little bit longer but he had already waited for as long as he could. After all he wasn't a very patient person. So instead of waiting he stood up and blew out the candles that were on the table, illuminating the romantic dinner he had prepared. After he blew out the candles, he started to clean up. He took the plates and dumped them in the trash. As he was cleaning off a salad plate there was a knock on the door.

"Haley?" He looked at the door questioningly. '_Why would Haley be knocking though. Maybe she forgot her key, or something.' _He thought, justifying her knocking on the door.

He walks over to the door and opens it. A young petite woman with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes stared back at him. Her hair was slicked back by the rain. She had on a purple tank top and jeans. The rain had gotten to her, he could tell.

"Woah. Haley didn't mess around." She starts as she puts her hands on her hips. "You're Nathan, right?"

"Yeah, Yeah... Do I know you?" He asks as he tries to remember something locked away in his many memories.

"Well, you should. I'm your sister-in-law." She purses her lips.

"Oh, uh... Vivian?" He smiles at her.

"Don't make me smack you." She shakes her head.

"Quinn?" He guesses again.

"Taylor. Haley never mentioned me to you."

He scoffs at her. '_Like Haley tells me anything anymore.'_

_"_Can I come in?" She asks as she pushes past him.

"You're..." He starts but he doesn't get the chance to finish before Taylor leans over in front of him baring her lower back. And there in the space between her tank and belted jeans was a tattoo. Not just any tattoo either, a scorpion.

Nathan stares at it and starts to remember something.

* * *

_"Hi there. You're kinda cute. What's your name?"_

_Nathan looks up as one of the seniors at the party sits down next to him and looks at him expecting an answer. He looked her up and down. She was pretty, like really pretty, and he was drunk, like very drunk._

_Nathan was a freshman. He was probably the only one at this party. He was a basketball player and a damn good one at that. He had been moved up from the freshmen team to the varsity team and because of that he was here at this time and place ready to make the mistake that he would get teased for over and over again for the rest of his life._

_He really hadn't thought about his decision to come to this party. In fact if he had thought about it he probably wouldn't have come, but he wanted to see what all the fuss was about, it was just a party. But it was one of the last ones for the seniors on the basketball team. And soon he would be the one throwing these parties himself. Well at least without all of these seniors around. They had asked him if they could have their next party at his beach house and for some unknown reason he had said yes. What was he thinking?_

* * *

**Okay, that was the first chapter and so the next will be up soon because of course it a one shot but is more then one chapter. Shortest story that I am working on right now. **

**Updates for all my other stories are coming soon. Just finished Chapter 2 for _Save me, Save you_ just editing it right now... Should be up in a couple of days. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, sorry for any and all mistakes in the last chapter. I know, I know it was a bit short. But I didn't want to give too much away in the first chapter. And of course this chapter is also pretty short, but there is more flashback in this one then the last. **

**So here is the next chapter for yah! Reviews help me so much! Please and Thank You!**

* * *

"Wanna grab that?" she comments, still bent over.

"Wha..Excuse me?" Nathan questions, still staring at her backside.

She turns her head around to look at him, still bent over. "My suitcase." she points out onto the porch.

He turns his head fast to see that there is indeed a suitcase on the porch. "Oh... Yeah..." He goes to lift it and take it inside. "So, uh... Haley never said you were coming."

"Ha. She didn't know." She begins. "So where is little sis?"

Nathan things for a moment while closing the door. "Out." He says to her as he turns to face her again.

"Well that's vague," Taylor grimaces. "Guess we'll have to get acquainted till she gets home."

"Yeah... Sure... ah, just make yourself at home."

She laughs, "Careful what you wish for little brother-in-law." She smirks at him then turns to walk away down the hall.

Nathan is left there stunned at this latest turn of events.

* * *

_Right now he was thinking about getting another drink. Or maybe just sitting here and staring at the older girl that chose to grace him with her presence. She was after all very pretty and probably the most loose girl at the party._

_He looked around him for something to talk about with the senior but fell short. Instead of finding something to talk about he noticed the clock and it was well past midnight._

_He settled back on the girl by his side and wanted to know her name. He didn't know how to ask her. So instead of asking he said, "I need another drink." He started to get up but the girl held onto his arm._

_"Oh, I can go get that for you if you want me to." she told him. He was about to ask her her name._

_"Taylor, stop drooling over the newcomer. We need to talk." She got up and went over to the guy. Nathan turned. It was one of the senior guys. Nathan thought his name was Josh. He wondered if this Josh character was her boyfriend. He would've liked her to be his girlfriend. He realized he was a bit too drunk and wasn't thinking in his right mind. He got up off the couch to go get a refill anyway._

_He made his way to the kitchen. It was his beach house he should know the way but being inebriated he stumbled as his foot bumped into something or someone. He looked down and saw a couple making out on the floor._

_'Ew... That is so gross. Maybe I should tell them to get a room.' _

_But before he could say something, someone said his name. "Nathan Scott, can I get you another refill?" A manly voice asked him. They, whomever they were, took his cup from him and led him into his own kitchen. He was too drunk to get there himself. His mind was so slow that he was still thinking about the couple on the floor in his living room._

_'Maybe I should just go home.' He thought to himself. 'Oh this is my house. Why would I leave?'_

_His friend handed him his cup back, full. He took a long swig and it was almost half-way done._

_"Geez, Nathan. You drink that stuff like a horse." He could now recognize the voice as that of the basketball teams captain, Steve Woodley. He wasn't as drunk as Nathan but after a few more he would be._

_"Nate, this house is sweet, by the way" Another basketball player said, as he came into the kitchen for his first drink._

_"Thanks man."_

_"God, you are so drunk. But I guess its good you get to stay here tonight." the guy said again, pouring himself his first solo cup of beer. "I don't plan on getting that drink. I need to be able to drive home after this." This guy was like a saint. He was also the smartest guy on the team and his parents were so strict._

_Now Nathan's parents that was a different story. They let him do whatever he wanted if it didn't have to do with basketball, or at least his dad did. His mom was never home. She was always away on Business. His dad, Dan Scott was like a Tree Hill legend. He played basketball in high school and was the all time leading scorer on the team. He had gone to college on scholarship to play basketball but he had hurt is knee during the first semester of college and married Nathan's mother, Deb after getting her pregnant. Of course there was that other thing to. But Nate never really wanted to think about him, so he didn't._

* * *

**Okay I hope you all liked it... I have already written up the flashback scenes awhile ago and all I had to do was put it in to context.**_  
_


End file.
